danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Dan-Ball Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about Dan-Ball that . since July 2008 Dan-Ball Games }} ;October 23, 2010 - New wikia look :The Wikia staffs are going to introduce a new Wikia look which will replace the current look "Monaco". Please discuss about this at this page. ;August 31, 2009 - Ongoing Debates :There are several ongoing debates on the names of Stick Ranger enemies. To help close the debates, go to the appropriate page and cast your vote: The Gel debate, the Dragon debate and the Eel debate. ;June 25, 2009 - New Finnish Dan-Ball Wiki in Suomi :A few days ago our sister wiki in Suomi, the language spoken in Finland, was started. The two wikis have been linked together and you can now create between them. ;June 16, 2009 - New Editor :Wikia has enabled a new editor (also called Rich Text Editor) for editing articles. More information about it is available at . Unfortunately this editor still has a lot of problems with templates and also has other major drawbacks. Therefore it doesn't work correctly with a lot of pages of the Dan-Ball Wiki and it's recommended to use the old editor to modify the source code directly. You can disable or enable the new editor in . ;Janurary 9, 2009 - Featured article :As you can see on the sidebar to the right, there is a new section titled "Featured article", where articles of the highest quality are displayed. We need YOUR help in picking out the cream of the crop. To play a part in this project, visit Dan-Ball Wiki:Featured articles for more details. ;December 16, 2008 - Miscellaneous :First: Our wiki will be "read-only" from 9am - 10am UTC today (that's Tuesday 1:00am Pacific, 4:00am Eastern). No edits, but reading is still possible. If you want to know more, check out the yellow box at the talk page of one of our admins, which is only visible today. :And second, our wiki evolves really quickly. A lot of new authors have joined our wiki. Within the last weeks not only the Powder Game and Stick Ranger articles have reached a very high level of quality, but also the smaller games like for example Ham Race, Liquid webtoy, Sand Moji or Irritation Stickman have greatly advanced. A big "Thanks!" to all of you! ;November 27, 2008 - Dan-Ball wiki needs new administrators :This is important for all authors! Please read! The Dan-Ball wiki needs new administrators, because it seems the old one disappeared. Please take a look at Dan-Ball Wiki: Requests for adminship for this issue. ;August 4, 2008 - Requested Information :You may have noticed the addition to Powder Game on our side bar. It has become a category as so many articles pertain to it. Powder Game has so many topics, but they are mostly the elements within the game. For this, a special information bar has been created. This bar has two topics that are normally not filled. However of these two, Version Implemented shows what version of the game it was placed in. If anybody could find out what versions elements were implemented, that would be helpful. Furthermore, please supply informational pictures if you can, and please assign them to the appropriate pages because our pages are pictureless. ;July 28, 2008 - Wiki Kickoff :Several users have joined this Wiki officially in an effort to make it great, as well as up to date and accurate. See the "Notable Users" section of the side bar. Should members with roots in the foundation of this Wiki become long members and helpful enough, they could become highly respected and well known. Another reason to Sign Up and Get Involved! ;July 23, 2008 - Work Begun :Work has began on the Dan-Ball Wiki. This work is currently only beginning on the main page, though more pages will be put up soon. The Dan-Ball Wiki always needs people to help out! To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! (This is a biggie just as creating articles is. Please upload images if you can!) * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. * For the weekly Dan-Ball updates on Friday you can try to follow the instructions in the "Update Guide". ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Every article has a talk page attached. Use it! character without weapon.]] Characters in Stick Ranger refer to the four stickmen that you, the player, control in the game. Characters have identical structures: a beige outlined square head, two hands, two legs and a body. While there doesn't appear to be a neck, the head is indeed connected to the body. When starting a new game, the player's first task is to assign each of the four characters a class. Thereafter, each character will have their own stats, which can be viewed by rolling your cursor over the characters. (more) A stage in Stick Ranger is a set of levels. Each level occupies the space of the entire screen, and navigation to the next level within a stage is done via the "next" sign located to the right of the level. Characters will always spawn on the left side of the level, with the exception of the Town and the Village, where they spawn to the right of the Shop. Each stage contains enemies, with the exception of the Town and Village, which has only one level and no enemies. Players will start at the Town upon game creation. All other stages have 3 to 10 levels, except for the Castle and Submarine Shrine with 2 levels. At the last level of a stage the player will encounter a boss or a group of bosses. (more) A Stick Ranger team fighting enemies in Seaside 4 using 11th weapons. A Stick Ranger team fighting enemies in Submarine 2 using 10th weapons. A Stick Ranger team fighting enemies in Forest 2 using 8th weapons. ---- Powder Game upload by sendai45 Powder Game upload by nfav At last! A place to talk about anything and everything related to Dan-Ball! Featuring boards on all Dan-Ball Games and a friendly community, The Dan-Ball Forum! fi:Etusivu __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse